Entrenamiento en privado
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Miu y Shigure son las únicas mujeres de presencia regular en el legendario dojo del Ryozanpaku. Ambas son unos portentos con gran habilidad en batalla y que siempre están dispuestas a ayudar a Kenichi en su aprendizaje, pero nadie cuenta con que ellas también tienen su pequeño secreto. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


Una nueva oportunidad se me presenta (además que van varias peticiones recibidas) para darle nuevos fuelles a esta pareja MiuxShigure. Ni yo me imaginaba lo buena que iba a ser la recepción en el momento que le eché un ojo a los reviews y favoritos, si les soy sincero.

 **Entrenamiento en privado**

Dentro del mundialmente famoso dojo Ryozanpaku, lugar donde convergen los llamados mejores maestros de la historia, destacaban en ese momento las dos únicas féminas de presencia regular en el dojo, y ellas estaban presenciando el entrenamiento recibido por Kenichi Shirahama, el estudiante elegido de los grandes maestros.

Volviendo la atención a las féminas, las mismas tenían los nombres de Miu Furinji, y Shigure Kosaka. A simple vista ya destacaban por poseer una belleza envidiable y unos cuerpos que harían que cualquier hombre perdiese la cabeza. Ellas eran, por así decirlo, unas venus en carne y hueso, y sorprendentemente ninguna de las dos estaba sujeta a compromiso alguno, cosa que a nadie se le ocurriría posible si las viese por primera vez.

La sesión diaria de tortura… quiero decir entrenamiento para Kenichi había llegado a su fin, y el magullado y dolorido muchacho se levanta lentamente para recibir una toalla que le ofrece Miu. Con una amable casi santa sonrisa recibe la toalla y luego se va para darse un merecido baño para relajar sus agotados músculos, y los maestros se van a cualquier otro lado para dedicarse a lo que más les gustaba, dejando únicamente a Shigure y Miu dentro de aquel dojo. Ambas se quedan en silencio un par de minutos, vigilantes de que nadie más estuviera cerca para espiar lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sólo cuando se sentían seguras de que estaban completamente solas, Miu echa llave al dojo y deja todo a oscuras para que nadie reparase en su presencia, y seguidamente dirige una mirada pícara a Shigure la cual, pese a que su gesto seguía siendo el de siempre, su mirada daba un mensaje distinto al que solía dar en presencia de los demás.

─ Parece que estamos solas nuevamente, Shigure-san ─ dice la rubia con tono divertido.

─ Así es. Ya se tardaban… demasiado.

Ahora bien ¿Qué movía a Miu a tapar todo el dojo para asegurar la privacidad de ambas en ese lugar? La respuesta era sencilla, pero era un secreto muy bien guardado. Shigure y Miu habían iniciado recientemente una relación sentimental, aunque esta adquirió rápidamente un matiz bastante sexual debido a la adrenalina que ambas acostumbraban manejar durante los entrenamientos o ayudando a otra persona (usualmente a Kenichi) derrotando a criminales, haciendo que ambas se agiten bastante y terminen por descargar sus energías restantes con sesiones de sexo salvaje de los que nadie sabía hasta el momento, y esos encuentros secretos casi siempre se daban en el interior de ese dojo, pues nadie se acercaba cuando los entrenamientos llegaban a su fin. Era entonces el momento perfecto para expresarse el sentimiento que habían desarrollado mutuamente y, además, descargar la adrenalina residual en ellas.

─ Kenichi-san está mejorando poco a poco, ¿no? ─ dice Miu mientras se desvestía lentamente.

─ Sí. A estas alturas ya es muy fuerte… para alguien de su edad ─ responde Shigure tranquilamente.

─ Eso es bueno. Significa que está hecho ya todo un peleador de buen nivel ─ Miu ya iba por sus bragas ─. Estoy segura que todos los maestros deben estar orgullosos de él, pero supongo que ahora debo cambiar de tema ─ Miu ya estaba completamente desnuda y veía a Shigure desvestirse de un solo movimiento.

Ambas estaban sonrojadas, aunque la oscuridad impedía que aquel estado fuera notorio. Había sido un día de arduo entrenamiento y de asistencia a los entrenamientos de Kenichi, y sus cuerpos estaban con la temperatura en pleno, sólo pudiendo frenar ese estado juntándose de aquella manera que han venido perfeccionando con el paso de los días. Miu era normalmente quien daba comienzo a esos encuentros de cuerpo con cuerpo, pero esa vez estaba dudosa de cómo empezar. Dudosa, sí, pero su habilidad para empezar era innegable al momento de comenzar a lamer los turgentes senos de Shigure. La kunoichi respira agitadamente en respuesta a aquellas pequeñas lamidas y se muerde el labio inferior para reprimir gemidos que pudiesen delatar su ubicación y situación. Ambas se recuestan en el suelo para estar un poco más cómodas, y en esta ocasión es Shigure quien toma la iniciativa y lame con ansias ls pechos de Miu, mientras que con sus dedos empieza a penetrar el sexo de la rubia, llevando sus dedos tan hondo como le fuese posible.

Era una tarea casi imposible mantenerse en silencio ante la oleada de placer que estaba invadiendo a Miu. Era demasiado bueno como para disimularlo, y más cuando también responde a los estímulos de la kunoichi usando sus dedos para penetrarla.

─ Mmm... Miu... Eres muy buena en esto ─ gime Shigure en voz baja, tratando de que no se oyera.

Ambas chicas entonces se besan y siguen usando sus dedos para profanar el sexo de la otra. Así permanecen durante un buen rato, y es que esa posición de ambas era de sus favoritas. Podían quedarse así por varios minutos sin hacer cambios significativos a esa pose, estando Shigue y Miu recostadas. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ambas alcanzan el clímax, y sólo ese beso que estaban intercambiando era de utilidad para callar los gemidos resultantes de aquel intenso orgasmo que estaban teniendo.

Pero no estaban todavía satisfechas. Querían hacerlo más, mucho más, y Shigure es la primera en actuar al ponerse encima de Miu enseñándole su mojada entrepierna, preparando así una posición de 69, y ninguna de las dos pierde el tiempo para empezar con todo lo que tenían, lamiéndose mutuamente con un apetito que fácilmente se le podría llamar furia hormonal o armagedón lascivo. Sus lenguas pretendían llegar hasta el fondo de la vagina ajena, y sus manos apretaban de forma obscena y constante aquellas nalgas tan perfectas y fuertes. Esos glúteos de Shigure y Miu eran sin duda dignos y exclusivos de las únicas dos féminas residentes del Ryozanpaku. Eran unas hembras en el más magnánimo sentido de la palabra, y sólo entre ellas tenían derecho a disfrutar de aquellos tesoros ocultos.

Miu apretaba con fuerza y perversión el culo de Shigure mientras la seguía lamiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Le resultaba imposible aburrirse de aquel portentoso ángulo que tenía ante sí, sin importar la cantidad de veces que tuviera semejante privilegio. En ese momento, y gracias a una idea que le pareció novedosa a la rubia, esta introduce un par de dedos en el ano de Shigure, y enseguida puede deleitarse con su reacción. Shigure se muerde el labio para no dejar escapar su gemido, y dicha represión es endurecida en cuanto Miu empieza a mover los dedos de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa. Dicha táctica era algo completamente nuevo para ambas, pero estaba dando muy buenos resultados, cosa que invitaba intentarlo nuevamente, y esa invitación Shigure no dudó ni un segundo en acatarla.

─ ¡Hmmpp! ─ Miu se tapa la boca con su mano libre al sentir que Shigure también introducía un par de dedos en su trasero ─ Uuu... Se siente tan rico, Shigure-san...

─ Sí. Lo mismo digo... yo ─ Shigure estaba tan roja como Miu en ese momento.

Con sus lenguas trabajando un agujero y sus dedos trabajando el otro, ambas chicas mantienen la tendencia sin detenerse ni un solo momento. La excitación las había enloquecido completamente. El erotismo en cada cosa que hacían era demasiado como para oponer resistencia alguna, aunque no es como si alguna de ella se quisiera oponer en absoluto. Ninguna pensaba dar tregua. Era una guerra de placer que sólo terminaría en cuanto una o ambas quedasen sin energías para continuar, cosa que no parecía que fuese a suceder pronto.

En el más fuertemente contenido silencio, ambas nuevamente el orgasmo, empapando el rostro de su par con sus fluidos. También terminaron empapando el suelo del dojo, pero ya se encargarían más tarde de limpiar para prevenir confusiones. Lo que importaba en ese momento es que querían continuar sin importar qué, siempre procurando no ser descubiertas por Kenichi y los maestros.

* * *

 **Fuera del dojo**

Kenichi se encontraba haciendo unos cuantos estiramientos para desestresar sus músculos luego de aquel intenso entrenamiento, y Ma estaba cerca de él, leyendo otra de esas pornos que siempre frecuentaba. Los demás maestros se encontraban dispersos por todo el jardín, cada quién metido en sus propios asuntos, cuando Kenichi se da cuenta de que algo (o mejor dicho alguien) estaba faltando allí.

─ ¿Alguien ha visto a Miu-san y Shigure-san?

─ ¿Hmm? Ahora que lo pienso, llevan un buen rato desaparecidas ─ observa Ma sin levantar la cara de su amada lectura ─. A lo mejor salieron, o bien Miu-chan estará hablando de cosas de chicas con Shigure. Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber qué estarán haciendo ─ culmina con una pervertida sonrisa.

Kenichi continúa haciendo sus estiramientos por un rato más, ignorando como puede lo que le había dicho Ma, aunque no le era fácil quitar una imagen sugerente que se había formado en su imaginación. A veces necesitaba no acercarse demasiado a ese chino pervertido.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sé que me he tardado una eternidad en traer este pequeño oneshot, pero creo que el resultado no desagrada demasiado. Y ahora que estoy cerrando aquí, aprovecho para invitar a todo aquel que haya leído este OS para que lea mi perfil y vea una encuesta que he publicado para hacer un fic largo que empezaré en agosto. Lamentablemente no hay fics largos de Kenichi en la lista, pero si a alguien le interesa el menú que allí se presenta, le invito a que dé su opinión al respecto.

Hasta otra


End file.
